Snoring
by TheCurseDoll-Beelzenef
Summary: Natsu is keeping Lucy awake with his...snoring. Nalu One Shot


**AN: Agh NaLu has distracted me again! Here's another One Shot, its short and stupid but maybe a little bit cute? ;) Please tell me what you think :D**

Her room was dark; the only light came from the brilliant moon that was peeking through a gap in the curtains. Her bed was perfectly comfortable and perfectly warm. She was tired. With things that way, one would think that Lucy Heartfilia would be sound asleep.

And yet…there she lay, her brown eyes staring up at her ceiling and her eyebrows drawn down in annoyance. The reason she couldn't sleep was a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsu was in her bed and he was snoring. Loudly. Lucy's eye twitched and she clenched her fists.

_Stupid Natsu_, she thought bitterly_, he's lucky I don't have enough energy to Lucy Kick him out of here._

She had woken up an hour ago, after she had nearly fallen off the bed and onto the floor and a certain blue Exceed who had made a little nest there. Since then, she had become aware of the irritating snoring and couldn't ignore it.

She wasn't exactly sure when her best friend had climbed into bed with her; he hadn't been there when she first went to bed, she was sure of it, she only wished now that she could pretend he _wasn't_ there.

The mission from earlier in the day had really drained her; all she had wanted since she got back was a good night sleep…_stupid Natsu_.

She slowly rolled over to glare at his sleeping form and found him splayed out on his back, his arms up and curved around his head. She dug deep and made herself lift her heavy arm to smack his exposed chest. It was a pathetic attempt and seemed more like she was trying to pet him rather than hit him.

He did stop snoring however. Lucy raised an eyebrow in interest and took her hand back. She then huffed as the snores resumed.

"Natsu," she grumbled, "Wake up."

He showed no reaction to her words and that just served to cause her irritation with him to grow. With a spurt of energy gained from her annoyance, Lucy shuffled closer to the dragon slayer and tried to hit him again. Her hand landed weakly on his chest once more.

_He stopped again?_

Curiously, she pulled her hand away. Natsu began snoring again and she frowned before deciding that perhaps he would stop if he was resting on his side, rather than his back. She tried to muster as much strength as she could, then she reached over and gripped his shoulder.

Her attempt to roll him was surprisingly successful. He mumbled something in his sleep and made himself more comfortable by bringing his arm down from his head to lie between them.

Lucy, content that he was snoring no longer, let go of his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her peace lasted less than five seconds.

"_Natsu_."

She considered shoving a pillow over her ears in order to muffle the effect of the sound coming from him, and then she grinned evilly as the thought crossed her that she could muffle the sound at the source.

She didn't want to use her own pillow however and so reached for the one beneath the dragon slayers head. She gave it a tug and he responded by tightening his one armed grip on it and frowning in his sleep.

Lucy sighed and decided her grand plan was a failure. She wriggled closer to him to see if there was any reason in particular that caused him to snore.

His mouth was hanging wide open, showing off those sharp and strangely cute teeth of his, and that there was a very real danger of him drooling. She quickly used a hand to force his chin up.

_Well that solved it! Now all I need to do is keep my hand like this for the rest of the night…_

Trouble was that she was already starting to ache from holding the position. Reluctantly she let her hand fall away. It landed on his arm and, though she was a little embarrassed, she didn't bother to move it away.

Natsu was still snoring. Lucy yawned and then resumed glaring at him. His hair was messier than usual and partially covered his face. She could see his nose twitching because of it and she immediately envisioned Natsu sneezing violently.

To prevent that scenario, she reached a hand up to brush his pink hair back from his face. She pursed her lips and eyed him. He had stopped snoring once she had touched him.

_Hmm…_she thought back to the other times he had been quiet, _but why would touching him stop his snores?_

Though she didn't think it made any sense, she was desperate enough for sleep to try anything. She blushed and picked up his arm, moving it so it was around her. Then she scooted so she was almost touching her chest to his and she put her arm around his waist and stroked his back.

With her eyes closed in bliss, Lucy didn't see Natsu's wide awake and smiling face.

"Agh!" she yelped as his arm suddenly pulled her closer and trapped her against his muscled torso.

The heat from his body soaked through her PJs and she couldn't help but sigh, it felt so nice and so _right_. Lucy frowned, unhappy that she was thinking that her position was not completely awful.

Natsu's toned arm tightened around her, causing her to blush at the way her breasts pressed against him. Her head was now resting near his collarbone and she jerked against him as his hand drifted dangerously close to her backside.

_At least he's not snoring anymore_, she thought with a small smile.

Natsu's own smile grew now that he had finally gotten Lucy to where he wanted her. She didn't know it, but he was almost always sleeping in her bed with her at night and they always cuddled up close like they were now.

He wasn't sure why exactly she had woken up this night, but he had been rather annoyed she had kept her distance, hence his brilliant 'pretend snoring' plan.

He found it hard to sleep without her up close but he knew she wouldn't willingly snuggle against him unless she was asleep or tricked into thinking it was necessary, and, though he could've pulled her to him under the guise of acting in his sleep, the dragon slayer rather liked trying to be a little devious.

Lucy fell asleep thinking about how she hoped Natsu never found out how she stopped him from snoring. Natsu fell asleep praising his own cleverness and hoping that Lucy never found out that they always spent their nights like this.

Despite a rocky start, the two had a deep and refreshing night's sleep together.


End file.
